Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker
|imagecaption= |alias= Erza Scarlet Titannia |race= Human |gender= Female |age= 19 |age at debut= 19 |hair color= Scarlet |eye color= Black/dark brown |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Tower of Heaven |team= Team Fairy Tail A |previous team= |status= Active |relatives= Shyra Knightwalker (Grandmother)Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 86 Cedric Knightwalker (Father) Kari Feathermane (Great grandmother)Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 88 Zack Feathermane (Great grand uncle) Morianna Feathermane (Great grand aunt) Nivea Feathermane (Cousin twice removed) Meredy Diancia Feathermane (Fourth Cousin)Fairy Without Wings: Chapter 105, Author's Notes |counterpart= Erza Knightwalker Erza Lamperouge |occupation= Guild Master Mage |magic= Requip: The Knight |curse= |weapons= |asterisk= The Mercenary |expy= Erza Scarlet |original series= Fairy Tail |chapter debut= Chapter 27 }} Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker is the sixth and current Guild Master of Fairy Tail as well as the fourth ranked of the Ten Wizard Saints. She was a slave in the Tower of Heaven before managing to escape, whereby she joined Fairy Tail at the behest of fellow slave Rob. After joining Fairy Tail she met Lelouch Lamperouge who she became best friends with, which eventually lead to a romantic relationship between the pair. Personality History Main Timeline Mordred Timeline For a more detailed timeline, refer to the article on Erza Lamperouge. Relationships Magic and Abilities Requip Requip: The Knight Requip: The Champion Sword Magic Equipment Armors *Heart Kreuz ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 28 *Giant ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 38 *Black Wing Armor *Blue Blood Armor *Explorer ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 42 *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Adamantine ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 44 *Robe of YūenFairy Without Wings: Chapter 57 *Flame Empress ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 80 :*Fire Magic *Lightning Empress ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 60 :*Lightning Magic *Sea Empress ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 87 :*Water Magic *Tundra Hunter Armor *Purgatory Armor *Flight ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 45 *Morning Star ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 47 *Wind God Armor *Wingblade Armor *Armadura Fairy *Shadow Steel ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 48 *Arthurian ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 46 *Scarlet Avenger ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 81 *Scarlet Heavenbuster Armor *Acnologia ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 164 *Armor of the Nameless KingFairy Without Wings: Chapter 149 *Armor of the Nameless QueenFairy Without Wings: Chapter 183 *Armor of the VoidFairy Without Wings: Chapter 154 *Armor of Raiden *Armor of the Titan *Crown of the Fairy Queen *Nakagami ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 178 :*Nakagami Starlight *Midsummer Night's Star Armor *Armor of the PhoenixFairy Without Wings: Chapter 97 *Wind Thief Armor *Night Hunter ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 43 *Shadow Harvester Armor *Mirror ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 76 *Viridian Guardian ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 83 *Radiant Dawn ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 102 *Sun Lion Armor *Seduction ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 220 *Sixth Master ArmorFairy Without Wings: Chapter 221 :*Dark Magic - Mira :*Fire Magic - Natsu :*Ice Magic - Gray :*Light Magic - Lucy :*Lightning Magic - Laxus :*Water Magic - Juvia :*Combinations: ::*Sixth NebulaFairy Without Wings: Chapter 225 Weapons *Sword of Acnologia's Roar *Shield of Acnologia's Roar *Sword of Oberon *Flarecaliber *Moth *Mustardseed *Puck *Peaseblossom *Blade of the Void *Demon Blade Crimson Sakura *Sea Empress Sword Asterisk The Mercenary Trivia *Erza's song during the celebratory ball after the Grand Magic Games and victory over Mordred is Kelly Clarkson's InvincibleFairy Without Wings: Chapter 198 Author's Post Note *Lelouch Lamperouge and Erza Scarlet-Knightwalker were Draconichero21's most favorite characters of their respective genders in the fiction, which is the reason why he built a relationship between them, despite several difficulties. The other reason for this was that he greatly disliked Erza's relationship with Jellal Fernandes in the original Fairy Tail series.Draconichero18's DeviantArt Journal: Fairy Without Wings Fun Facts Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tower of Heaven Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spoiler Category:Guild Master Category:Team Fairy Tail A Category:Team Natsu Category:Ten Wizard Saints